The present invention relates to novel substituted N-pyrazolyl-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide compounds, to herbicidal compositions containing the compounds, and to the utility of the compounds for the control of unwanted vegetation.
The control of unwanted vegetation by means of chemical agents, i.e., herbicides, is an important aspect of modern agriculture and land management. While many chemicals that are useful in unwanted vegetation control are known, new compounds that are more effective generally or for specific plant species, are less damaging to desirable vegetation, are safer to man or the environment, are less expensive to use, or have other advantageous attributes are desirable.
Certain substituted 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide compounds are known and are known to possess herbicidal activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,163). In addition, certain N-aryl-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide compounds (European Application 244948) and certain alkoxy-substituted N-(substituted-phenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo-[1,5-c]pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,195) and their herbicidal utility have been disclosed.